nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-71.167.29.3-20140306030516
Last night at Glory Road, I tapped out to David. It wasn’t because I was incapable of continuing the match, it was because I didn’t want to. I’ve heard all the rumors floating around of a match between The Undertaker and I at WrestleMania. I think it’s been pretty obvious since the February 23rd Raw, when he appeared during my match and pointed up to the WrestleMania sign. But going to back to last night, I tapped out because I didn’t want to continue. I didn’t want to continue because I don’t want the World Heavyweight Championship. Let me tell you right now what I want at WrestleMania. But first, let’s watch this video together, shall we? *A video airs of all of the Undertaker’s matches and wins* 4/0. The Undertaker is 4 and 0 at WrestleMania. That’s quite an impressive feat. He’s beaten the likes of WWE Champion CM Punk and Dragoontri! He’s won world titles at WrestleMania, and he’s ended careers at WrestleMania. But do you know what The Undertaker hasn’t done yet? Taken on someone who he knows can beat him. That’s right, I confidently believe that I can defeat The Undertaker. After all of the mysticism, all he is lights, mirrors, smoke, and of course, the production team in the back. C’mon guys, hit the lightning! '*Lightning strikes in the ring* ' See? The Undertaker is just really good at performing parlor tricks. But for as bright as he may be, he’s dug his own grave challenging me. He’s mad, no, he’s jealous of me. Jealous that I’ve done everything he has. I’ve won the Royal Rumble, the WSE Championship, the WSE World Heavyweight Championship. I’ve owned a stable, I’ve been in a successful tag team. And now, all of this, the NWC, it’s all mine. It’s all mine. And that’s why he’s jealous. The Undertaker didn’t know how to run a company. He took the WSE and he ran it into the ground. He had to file for bankruptcy. Why didn’t you use your magical powers to save the company back then? Oh who cares. The NWC will surely avoid that fate. Because I’m in charge. And because I’m better than The Undertaker. But, just pinning or tapping you out won’t be enough. No, I want more, much much more. That’s why, I’m laying down the challenge. Undertaker, at WrestleMania, it’ll be you, me, and a date with hell, because we’re going at it in a Last Man Standing match! '*The lights dim and fog begins to emit the arena* ' I don’t think I was done yet. Stop that. And just to tell you how confident I am that I will wreck you at WrestleMania and end the streak, I’m putting the ultimate stipulation at my end. If, Undertaker, you defeat me at WrestleMania, I will never step foot into a ring again. You got that right. Streak vs Career at WrestleMania. Now, get in this ring, and prove your worth.